Purpose
by Galaxyexplorer74
Summary: Set during Gravity Rush 2. Beware of spoilers! Kat must get her powers back and save whoever she can... with some help. However; when Raven comes back, she must deal with new feelings for her former enemy turned best friend (and maybe more.) And she thought being the Gravity Queen was hard. Rated T for now, will likely be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Purpose**

 ** _A/N: What's up Gravity Shifters, GalaxyExplorer74 here. I know, I know, this is a little strange. Those of you who know me, well, you know me as the RWBY writer with a very long first story that has the weirdest stuff come out of nowhere. Also, lots of smut and futa one-shots. While I will be writing lots of RWBY fanfics in the future, there are many other subjects and topics that I want to tackle head-on._**

 ** _One such topic is Gravity Rush. While I have only played the second one, I do plan on buying the first one very soon and completing it probably within a single day. I absolutely loved Gravity Rush 2. The story was very interesting, the gameplay was unique and fun, and the open-world was, to put it simply, awesome._**

 ** _However, playing through the game gave me some ideas… and we all know what happens when I have an idea. The main idea being Kat x Raven. It's just so easy to imagine them being together. I mean, they are literally of one mind and body, as confirmed by the Creators (in the game, not the creators of the game.) and also supported by the fact that Kat used both Dusty and Xii to destroy the Destructive Force… Irony!_**

 ** _Anyway, kinda got off topic there and said some spoilers… oh well. So, I decided to start writing for Gravity Rush as well and I am happy to write for it, seeing as how there are so few stories on this site for it. Hopefully, I can change that and bump that number up quite a bit. But, of course, I couldn't start writing Gravity Rush with a one-shot. We all know I like to begin with some longer stuff first… and then lots of smut afterwards. So, yeah, this is going to be a longer story. Not exactly sure how long as I have only started to really plan it all out, but I should have at least an idea very soon._**

 ** _Also, there is an OC in this story whose name is Hunter Jagim… again lol. I'm not gonna reveal too much about him as I do have a lot planned for him in this story. However, what I will tell you is that he will be playing a similar role to Hunter in The Romance Tower. He kinda finds out about Kat's feelings towards Raven and tries to get them together. Although, this time, it won't end well… at least for him. We all know what Raven will do when she finds out about this. But that's for later and I have talked way too much. Please enjoy._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Rush or any of its characters. I only own my OC and this story. This is purely for entertainment and reading enjoyment. Please don't sue** **J**

 **Ch. 1**

"Really Syd!?" He looks at me with that stupid smirk he always has, like he's untouchable. "You know I'm gonna have to pull double time if you do this."

"If I do what?" He questions with feigned innocence, putting a hand to his chest. "I tripped running from that gravity storm, you saw."

I scoff. He's trying to use me as a witness just to get out of work… again. "Yeah, and you had no problem jumping right back up and almost leaving me behind."

"Adrenaline." He shrugs it off with a sense of finality.

"Hmmph, whatever." I slam the door on my way out, silently fuming at him. Why can't he just work like the rest of us? Always pulling me into his schemes… Just like Aujean and Eugie used to.

I walk through the mining settlement, occasionally saying hi or waving to some of the other workers. Most of them ignore me though, since they think I'm either crazy or a liar. No one believes that I'm a gravity shifter and I can't prove it since Dusty isn't here.

I audibly sigh. I miss my little black cat, my first friend. I miss all of the friends I made in Hekseville. Newt and Echo, Aujean and Eugie; though, only a little. I don't miss all the crazy "business opportunities" they dragged me into.

But the person I miss the most, the enemy who became a friend, is nowhere to be found. I know the others are still in Hekseville, but I'm not so sure with her. She could be looking for me right now, she could've gotten in trouble, or maybe…

The last thought hurts me more than I expect, but before I can continue it, I hear a familiar voice. One of the few that I'm happy to hear nowadays.

"Hey Kat!" I turn around to see my best friend running down the bridge that I didn't realize I was on.

"Hunter!" I yell with genuine happiness. Hunter was one of the few who accepted me, even after I tried to tell everyone I'm a gravity shifter. He's not sure what to think about that, but he doesn't think I'm a liar either.

"How are you?" He asks with a wide smile. Just like mine, it's infectious and I can't sulk over Syd and Raven anymore.

"Good, except now I have to pull double time since Syd got "injured."" I make air quotes with my fingers and Hunter nods, not surprised.

"Of course he did. You know, if he's not more careful, he's gonna run out of body parts to sprain… or roll… or strain… or whatever else." We both laugh, my tank of anger already on empty and slowly filling with joy.

"Look who's talking. From what Lisa told me, you hold the record for most injuries around here." His face turns a slight pink at that.

"It's not my fault there's always Scarabs around." I laugh and he flushes a little more.

Hunter's been here for much longer than me. In fact, all he remembers is Banga. He's been here since he was a child. Nobody saw how he got here, all they know is that after a gravity storm ended, they looked outside and there he was.

"Yeah, around you. You're almost as much of a magnet for trouble as me." I tease him some more, enjoying how easily he gets flustered.

"Now that's saying something." He laughs through his blush and attempts to change the subject. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I came over. You were really spaced out." He asks, slight concern coming through his voice.

I sigh, the sadness coming back with full force. "I was thinking about Hekseville."

"Oh." He stands there awkwardly, not sure what else to say. Then, he clears his throat and gets past the awkwardness, now replaced with sincerity. "Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm pretty sure I've already told you everything." I lightly laugh.

"What about Raven?" My face falls at her name. I was trying to not think about her and Hunter just has to bring her up.

"What about her?" I put on my innocent face, trying to throw him off.

But he knows me too well to fall for it. "Come on Kat. I know you miss her." He touches my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze in a show of care and friendship, his way of saying he's here for me.

My innocent face falls apart and my vulnerability becomes clear. "Of course I miss her; she was my best friend."

"What about me?" He tries to keep a serious, sad face, but I can see the slightest quirk of his lips.

I shrug. "A rebound."

He cracks up, his serious face breaking apart at the seams within seconds. "Wow, thanks for sparing my feelings." He puts a hand on his chest.

"You know me, totally merciful." We both laugh, enjoying the playful banter.

He always knows what to say when I'm feeling down, whether to be serious and comforting or to crack a joke and make me smile.

"So, you're gonna have to pull double time now?" And then he'll say something like that and make me sad again.

"Yes." I sigh. "If I had Dusty, I'd easily pull _triple_ time if I needed to."

He eyes me weirdly, not quite sure how to respond. "Dusty, your cat, right?"

"Yeah." I look down at my feet, old memories flooding like a rainy day in Hekseville.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into brown eyes, filled with sincerity and kindness. "Hey, I'm sure you'll see them all again."

He smiles, hoping to cheer me up like usual, but I'm too sad for it to work. "Maybe."

His lips turn upside down with a tight frown. He then puts his hand on his chin and looks up, putting on his thinking face. I look at him and see something that I'm not sure is entirely good when it comes to him. Determination.

"What are you thinking about?" I question, my curiosity peaking like it always does. He's deep in thought for a few more seconds before he nods, already deciding what he's going to do. He turns around, forgetting that we were just talking. "Hunter?" Hand on his chin and mumbling, he walks away, not hearing me. "Hunter?!" Too late, he's gone, of course. "Looks like I'm on my own again."

"KAT!" And the day just keeps getting better.

 ** _A/N: And that's the first chapter of Purpose. I have to say, I'm proud of how this turned out and the direction I'm taking this. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Also, what do you think of Hunter? I know I didn't do a lot with him this chapter but trust me, that's going to change. In truth, the main thing I'm trying to do with Hunter is make him a kind and lovable character. Somebody everyone can root for, like Kat, just a little less naïve_** ** _J_**

 ** _And those of you who have read my other stories, please tell me if you think that I have gotten better in any way. I do believe I have but it's always nice to have a second opinion and if any of you have advice, feel free to share. All constructive criticism is appreciated and taken into consideration._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have an amazing day._**

 ** _H.G. AKA GalaxyExplorer74_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: What's up shifters? A new chapter is here for you all to read and enjoy (hopefully). The last chapter was a slight cliffhanger with Hunter running off and someone calling Kat. Now, it shall all be REVEALED! Also, I do know last chapter was a little short on actual story content, just over a thousand words. Don't worry, as the plot speeds up, the chapters will get bigger and better. I'm just trying to introduce Hunter and his friendship with Kat along with a few other things. Once that's all done though, be prepared for chapters that are about ten thousand words each. Just kidding… maybe. I do go overboard sometimes… most of the time… ok with everything, I admit it._**

 ** _Please R &R and enjoy._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Rush or any of its characters. I only own my OC and this story. This is purely for entertainment and reading enjoyment. Please don't sue** **J**

 **Ch. 2**

"YES LISA?!" I yell at the platform above me.

"GET UP HERE!" Well great.

I take my time going up the many bridges and steps leading to Lisa's house, trying to stall for as long as I can. When Lisa wants to talk to me, it's usually nothing good. I finally make my way up and make short eye contact with Lisa. I look to her right and see Syd, leaning on the wall keeping his weight off his "hurt" ankle. Nope, nothing good.

"What's up Lisa?" I ask innocently.

"Syd has just told me he injured himself, again, so I'm gonna need you to pull double time." She says with an authority like I've never seen before. She holds herself with such confidence and leadership. Almost the exact opposite of her daughter.

"Ok." I say simply.

She looks at me with uncertainty, obviously expecting more. "That's it? No whining? No saying Syd is faking, no wishing you had your powers?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now get to work. Misai will take you to the next site."

"Yes ma'am." I bow and jog out of there. If I had to be there for one more second, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from complaining.

I walk across the multiple bridges and paths leading to the mining ship, when I hear a shy voice say my name. "K-Kat?"

I turn around and smile wide when I see the only other friend I've made in Banga, besides Hunter. "Hey Cecie! How are you?"

"I-I'm good. Thanks. How are you?"

I shrug. "Same old, same old. Syd's faking again so I have to pull double time… again." She nods, agreeing with my exasperation.

"Have you seen H-Hunter yet?" She asks, her voice going even lower when she says his name.

I smile mischievously. "Why? Is there something you wanna tell him?" I say in a teasing tone.

She flushes bright red, from below her neck up to her cheeks. "N-N-No, I-I was just c-curious."

I smile. "Uh-huh. Then, when are you gonna tell him?" She tries to hide her face, attempting to shrink in on herself. Ok, now I feel a little bad. "Hey, you know I just want what's best for you and Hunter's a great guy."

"I-I know. I'm just… not ready."

I sigh, but nod. "Take all the time you need, I understand."

"Thanks." She says with a smile on her still pink face.

I nod and we go our separate ways. In Hekseville, I would've just grabbed someone like that in a stasis field and brought them to their crush, wanting to see love blossom. But I'm not in Hekseville anymore and Dusty's not with me.

I just wish I was the Gravity Queen again.

 **Hunter's POV**

"No, it's fine. Thanks for trying and keep your ear out for anything." I put my radio on the table and sigh. "How can it be so hard to find a big city like Hekseville? Or a flying girl? Or even a normal girl with red and black hair wearing revealing clothing?!" I pick my fist up, intending on slamming it down, but I lose the energy and let it fall.

None of my informants know anything about Hekseville or Raven. I was really hoping to brighten up Kat's day with some type of news, but looks like that's not happening. "Think Hunter, think. How could I find anything on Hekseville?" I already called my garrison informant and he didn't know anything.

"How far did she go?" Well, who knows? She went through a gravity storm like me. There's no telling how far she might've travelled before stopping at Banga.

The settlement suddenly turns and my water spills, going everywhere. "Damnit!" I watch as the clear liquid slowly goes over the wooden table, giving it a shine before spilling over like a mini waterfall… with gravity. That's it.

My radio beeps a few times before I finally hear a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Doctor Ozpin?"

"Ah, Hunter, nice to hear from you. It's been too long." I hear the bright smile in his voice and I can't help but let it infect me, my lips turning up.

"Yes it has, my old friend."

"Hey, I'm not old, simply wise." I begin to laugh and he instantly joins in.

"I'm pretty sure it's both."

"Maybe, maybe. So, why did you call?"

"What, I can't just call up a friend every now and again?" I shrug, trying to sound innocent.

"If it were somebody else, I'd say sure. But you, well you're someone who needs favors… often."

"You got me." I take a pause before turning serious. "I need you to monitor any weird gravity anomalies that you can find."

"Like gravity storms?"

I think about how Kat has described her power and imagine it in my head. "Kind of, but smaller."

"How small?"

I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Human-sized." I hope Kat isn't lying, otherwise I'll be the laughing stock of Banga if this ever gets out.

"Hahahaha." He continues to laugh for what feels like an eternity before he finally catches his breath. "Whoo, that's a good one. Haha." He then realizes that I haven't laughed this whole time. "Wait… you're serious?"

"I guess? Look, if you find anything weird going on with the gravity, just tell me, please?"

He sighs, not believing he's agreeing to this. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you."

"Anything for a friend."

The radio beeps as I disconnect, feeling both stupid and happy. I can't believe I'm even considering that gravity shifters are real. "And yet, here I am, telling Ozpin to watch out for human-sized anomalies."

"H-Hunter?"

I turn and see a shy beau- I mean, adora- or… ah forget it. I see Cecie in the doorway, confusion and concern etched onto her features. I stand up abruptly, trying to casually tidy up a bit. "Cecie! Hey, um-uh, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was just checking up on you." She looks at the radio before making eye contact. "Who's Ozpin?"

I take a deep breath and calm myself. "He's just a friend I made in Jirga Para Lhao. He analyzes any anomalies he detects with his radar."

Her curiosity peaks. "What type of anomalies?"

"Anything he can find. Gravitational, biological, the plant life. Basically, anything that's a little off, he looks into it."

She nods. "Th-That's cool." I love her little stutters.

"Yeah, it really is." I then realize something. "Wait, were you listening to me, before?"

She becomes flustered. "Uh-um I-I" She's almost shaking.

I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not mad."

She looks into my eyes, on the verge of tears. "Promise?" I hold up my pinky in response. She looks at it and laughs. Not just a little shy or nervous laugh. One filled with joy and heart.

I'd do anything to hear that again.

She crosses my pinky with hers and we both smile.

"Hey Hunter, I wanted to tell you that I'm- Oh." We both turn to see Kat, with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen, in the doorway. "Sorry for interrupting. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit." She teases before walking out.

Cecie and I look at each other, then to our pinkies, and back to each other. We hurriedly take a step back and blush bright red. After a few seconds, Cecie, surprisingly, breaks the awkward tension in the air. "S-So, what were you and Ozpin talking about?"

I look at her in slight shock and confusion before brushing it off. "Well, you can't tell anybody, ok?" She nods. I exhale after a long breath before continuing. "I told him to watch for any… human-sized gravitational anomalies."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kat's been having a rough couple of days, so I decided to try and help her out." She looks at me with confusion, not quite understanding what I'm trying to say. I sigh and blurt it out. "I'm trying to find Raven."

She nearly gasps. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of… friends who keep an eye and ear out for me." I look down at my feet. "None of them knew anything though."

Cecie pieces it together from there. "S-So, you believe in gravity shifters?"

I scoff. "No, of course not." She looks into my eyes. "Well, not exactly." She smiles and I nearly melt right then and there. "I just… I don't think Kat is lying about her past or about Raven and it was the only other op-"

I'm cut off by a hug that is surprisingly strong for such a small girl. "That's so sweet of you. Kat will be so happy."

"Cu-Cutting off air. Please l-let go." I strain out. She flusters and lets go. I take a few deep breaths, attempting to get the oxygen back to my brain. "Thank you." I lightly laugh before taking a slightly more serious tone. "But, you can't tell Kat I'm doing this."

"W-Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get her hopes up. There's a very small chance that they'll find anything at all, let alone anything useful. Please, just let me do this for a little while and if there is news, we can tell her together, ok?" I nearly plead with her. I don't want to be the reason Kat's days get any worse.

"O-Ok."

I give her a sincere look. "Thank you."

She nods, clutching her doll tightly. "I-I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Promise?"

She holds up her pinky and we both laugh. We cross them once again. "Promise." She says with more confidence than usual. It's nice to hear her be sure of herself. We uncross our fingers and I wave at her as she leaves.

So, now what do I do?

 ** _A/N: And there's the second chapter of Purpose. A bit longer as I promised. I really like the way this chapter turned out and I hope you did too. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, this isn't just a Kat x Raven fanfic. I hope you guys like the new pairing I'm introducing in this chapter, OC (Hunter) x Cecie. If you don't, well I'm sure I can win you over with some time, hard work, and romance… with some smut on the side_** ** _J_** ** _. Just kidding, I don't think I'd feel comfortable writing smut with Cecie in it; though, I'm sure I will at some point. I wonder how that'll turn out?_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and will stick around. Now that I've thought about the story and the game as a whole, I'm pretty sure I'm taking this all the way to the end. That means writing about Kat getting her powers back and doing what she does, with Hunter tagging along sometimes, Raven coming back and the romance between the two shifters developing, the romance between Cecie and Hunter developing, Hunter (you didn't think I was about to tell you that, now did I?_** ** _J_** ** _), and whatever else I may decide to write about before finally getting to the end, which is probably going to be sad for a little while. So yeah, this is going to be a very long story with a lot of detail, romance, comedy, action, plot, and most likely, some smut chapters between Kat and Raven. Not joking around this time. In my long stories, I do like writing smut scenes if it's meaningful. If that's not your thing, don't worry. I will put a heading for when the scene begins and ends, so you can skip right past it if you want. You're welcome._**

 ** _Those who point out the reference to RWBY will get a mention in the next chapter... if anyone does point it out that is :)_**

 ** _Also, I do apologize if the revelation that Hunter is very well-connected is a little sudden, but I do want to keep some of his background a mystery and reveal things in pieces as we go, even if it's sudden sometimes._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have an amazing day._**

 ** _H.G. AKA Galaxyexplorer74_**


End file.
